


I Didn't Think You Wanted Me

by GodsObsession



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Gavin Reed, Drunk Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsObsession/pseuds/GodsObsession
Summary: Hank and Gavin have drunk sex, which leads to so much more than Gavin ever expected. He hates and wants it and needs it.More tags will probably be needed or added.





	I Didn't Think You Wanted Me

They had only fucked once. While they were drunk, Gavin might add. They went to Gavin’s place after a night at a bar with a couple other detectives and officers, and barely made it to the bed. When Gavin woke up, he was sore in all the best ways and Hank was nowhere to be seen. They didn’t talk about it the day after, Gavin didn’t expect them to. Gavin expected them to forget it and pretend it didn’t happen, which he was pretty sure Hank had forgotten it. That is until Hank started acting weird. The older male would give Gavin looks, knowing looks and smirks. He acted cocky with the younger detective and made dirty jokes that had Gavin blushing and stuttering. Like the time Gavin had come back to the station from a case where he had slipped and fell into mud. He walked through the station to his desk, muttering and grumbling under his breath.

“The hell happened to you?” Hank asks him, raising an amused brow at the messy figure. Gavin glared at him. 

“Fuck you, Anderson. Fuck you, and this shitty day. Shitty case, it just had to fucking rain today, didn’t it? Not only that, but I had to go out in the fucking rain, and not only that! But I fell into the fucking mud. Now I’m soaking wet and dirty!” The detective angrily complained. Hank only smirked at the male, eyes twinkling with dirty amusement. 

“Just the way you like it, huh, Gav?” Gavin took a moment before realizing what the male meant. When he did, his cheeks turned scarlet, eyes widened, and he spluttered. 

“W-wha- I..I.. oh fuck you!” He protests with a deepening blush. 

“Mm, maybe. But not until you clean up. Go shower, kid.” Hank replies, chuckling lightly and turning back to his computer. Gavin stood staring for a while then finally grabbed his spare clothes and stomped off grumpily to the station’s locker room.  
That was about how most of their interactions went, but other than simply talking Gavin into embarrassment, Hank touched him too. The Lieutenant would also put one of his big hands on Gavin’s shoulder and lean over him to see what Gavin was doing on cases Hank had to oversee. Whenever he thought Gavin was doing a good job, he would pat him on the back. If Gavin closed a case, especially a hard one, Hank would ruffle his hair and give Gavin this warm smile that made the younger man melt. But above all, when there was no one else around, Hank would land a nice, hard smack on Gavin’s ass. Especially if the shorter man was being sassy or bitchy, which was always. It all drove Gavin crazy, and never talking about it with Hank drove him crazier. Fuck Anderson for being unfairly attractive, for being unfairly attractive at his age, and for being such an irresistible asshole. He was like Gavin’s perfect poison, exactly the detective’s type. Gavin felt like a lucky idiot for not realizing that until now. The stupid lieutenant with his stupidly warm smile, his stupidly gorgeous blue eyes, and his stupidly perfect face. Gavin hated it all, and he wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first teaser chapter. I'm evil like that. Hope to update soon. Comments keep me writing, so if you want more, please comment. <3


End file.
